A Spine-Tingling Friendship
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Rachel, Sasha, and Mimi get a surprise visit from a friendly skeleton, but Mimi needs help adjusting to him.


Rachel, Sasha, and Mimi were eating popsicles while watching TV.

Not to long ago, Mimi discovered the Grant Mansion's biggest secret; the aliens that lived inside it!

Although Mimi was terrified, the Jocklin sisters and the aliens showed that they were harmless and loved having fun, as well as making new friends.

Mimi was still getting used to the aliens, but she knew that they were nice. But it was hard to look directly at them since they looked so scary.

Well, at least they weren't real monsters and real ghosts. If they were, Mimi would die of fright!

"Mimi?"

"Huh?" Mimi turned to Rachel.

"You've been awfully quiet. Is something wrong?"

Mimi shook her head. "No, I'm fine."

Sasha looked around. "It's pretty quiet here, isn't it?"

"Yeah, the mansion doesn't feel the same without the aliens." Rachel agreed with her sister.

Mimi was okay with no aliens around. She was just fine having a normal day.

Little did she know a creature was watching them from the closet...

After the popsicles, the girls debated on what to do next.

"How about we rent a movie?" Rachel said.

"I say we paint our nails!" Sasha said.

"How about we do both?" Mimi suggested.

"Great idea, Mimi!" Rachel patted her friend on the back. "Let's go!"

The girls headed upstairs to get the nail polish.

"What movie should we watch?" Mimi asked Rachel.

"How about the one with the dancing skeletons? That's a good one!"

Mimi looked shocked. "No thanks, Rachel! I don't like horror movies!"

"It's not a horror movie, Mimi. It's a comedy." Rachel replied.

"Yeah, I've seen it and it's not scary." Sasha assured with a smile.

"Okay..." But Mimi still had her doubts.

The girls went to the sisters' bedroom. Rachel went to her vanity to get her box of nail polish, but it was gone.

"Where's my nail polish?" Rachel looked in her drawers. "They're all gone!"

The girls came over to help Rachel look when suddenly, the lights went out!

Mimi was the first to scream, then Sasha and then Rachel.

"What's going on?!" Mimi squealed.

"We must have blown a fuse." Rachel guessed.

Sasha gulped. "Y-Yeah, it's probably just a-a-AAAAAAAAAH!"

The girls jumped and saw a shadowy figure in the darkness.

"W-Who's there?!" With a shaky hand, Rachel managed to pull out her phone and used it's light to see.

If only she didn't. For there was a skeleton in a top hat looming over them!

"WOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAA!" the skeleton wailed while rattling his bones, making the scariest glare at the girls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Rachel and Sasha screamed.

But Mimi screamed the loudest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

The skeleton hissed as he creeped closer. "I'm going to get you!" He raised his bony hands at them.

It was too much to handle. Mimi fainted in Sasha's arms.

The skeleton stopped being scary. "Uh-oh! I think I went too far!"

"Skully?!" Rachel said, recognizing the voice. "Is that you?!"

"Yes," Skully walked over and turned on the lights. "I thought I'd pop in and say boo! But I didn't mean to scare your new friend that badly!"

"It's okay, Skully. But we got to revive Mimi!" Sasha and Rachel carried Mimi to the bed and started fanning her.

"I'll go get some water!" Skully clacked his way to the master bathroom.

After a few minutes of fanning, Mimi started to come to. "Oh, what happened?"

"Mimi! You're okay!" Sasha said, relieved.

Skully came out with a glass of water. "I've got the water!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A SKELETON!" Mimi screamed. She tried to run, but Sasha held her down.

"No! No! No! It's okay, Mimi! This is Skully Pettibone!" Sasha told her friend. "He's our friend!"

"B-But he said he's gonna get us!" Mimi squeaked. She hid under the covers in an attempt to protect herself.

"Don't be scared, sweetie!" Skully said. "I was just giving you and the girls a good scare! It's how a monster always greets his friends!"

"He's right, Mimi!" Rachel said. "Skully gives us a little scare all the time! He's completely harmless!"

But Mimi stayed wrapped under the covers. Seeing the sad look on Skully's face, Rachel got an idea.

"But..." Rachel grinned. "I think he needs to be punished for scaring us so badly."

Before Skully could react, Rachel grabbed the skeleton and held his arms up.

"Huh?! Hey!" Skully couldn't break free.

"Sasha, you know what to do." Rachel sang.

Sasha immediately caught on. "Okay!" She started wiggling her fingers on Skully's spine where his stomach would be.

"AH! Ahahahahahahahaha! S-Sashahahahahaha! Stop!" Skully laughed. "That tickles!"

Mimi poked her head out of the covers and saw the girls tickling the skeleton! And he was laughing helplessly.

Mimi could not believe her eyes! A ticklish skeleton? How can a skeleton be ticklish without skin to tickle?!

"Tickle, tickle, tickle, Skully!" Sasha then ran her fingers up and down Skully's ribs.

Now Skully was laughing even more. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NO! PLEASE! NOT MY RIBS!"

"Hey, Mimi! There should be some feathers in one of my desk drawers! Think you can get it?" Rachel chuckled. "We kind of have our hands full here!"

Mimi saw that the girls were indeed busy tickling the squirmy skeleton. So now wasn't a time to disagree. She got out of the bed and went to Rachel's desk. When she opened the door, she saw some long, fluffy feathers. She grabbed two of them and went back to the bed to join her friends.

"Thanks, Mimi!" Sasha took a feather and slowly tease in between the skeleton's ribs.

Skully laughed and twitched as the feather tickled him. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH, NOHOHOHO! PLEASE!"

"Aw, does that tickle, tickle, tickle?" Sasha teased. She turned to Mimi. "Come on, Mimi! Grab a feather! This silly skeleton needs a good tickle for scaring you!"

Mimi saw the skeleton taking several breaths. She took a feather and gently stroked the other side of Skully's ribs.

Sasha tickled the other side. "Kitchy, kitchy, koo! Kitchy, kitchy, koo!"

Skully's laughter combined with Sasha's tickle words made Mimi more brace. "Tickle, tickle!" she sang.

The girls tickled their feathers all over Skully. They stroked and twirled the fluffy feathers all over Skully's ribs, up and down his legs, and all over his bony feet and toes.

Poor Skully could only laugh and take it.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY! OKAY! IHIHIHIHI'M SOHOHOHOHORRY!"

Skully laughed so much, his skull came off!

The girls stopped tickling. Luckily, Rachel caught the skull before it rolled off the bed.

"Oh, no! I laughed my head off!" Skully said.

Mimi giggled. She wasn't afraid of Skully anymore. "Are you okay, Mister Skeleton?"

Skully put his head back on. "Just fine, dear." he smiled. "Sorry if I scared you like that."

Mimi nodded. "Apology accepted. But next time you try that..." She waved her feather at him.

Skully raised an eye socket. "Oh, yeah?" He wiggled his bony fingers at her. "Not before I tickle you silly!"

Mimi squealed when the skeleton tickled her sides. Mimi laughed and squirmed around playfully.

Rachel and Sasha laughed seeing Mimi playing with a new friend.

After the friendly tickle, Skully helped Mimi recover. "So your name is Mimi? I'm very pleased to met you." Skully tipped his top hat.

"Pleased to meet you too." Mimi smiled. "Skully, would you like to watch a movie with us?"

"Oh, I'd love too!" Skully agreed wholeheartedly.

"Good idea, Mimi." Rachel said. "Let's go!"

The three girls an their bony buddy gathered the snacks and went rob the living room, enjoying their funny movie.

And Mimi had to admit, having a spooky friend around certainly livens things up.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hiya, pal! I was wondering if you could help me with this story I'm thinking of doing and need your advice please :)**


End file.
